Neue Liebe, neues Glück
by draco-hermine
Summary: hermien udn harry sind ein paar, er betrügt sie was sie heraus findet. sie sieht einen ausweg doch ihr bester freund holt sie daraus. er liebt sie und sie entdeckt neue gefühle eine neue liebe aber auch ein happy end?
1. streit und trennung

Kapitel 1.

„Warum Harry? Warum hast du das getan?", fragte Hermine unter Tränen.

„Hermine es ist passiert und es tut mir Leid.", sagte Harry.

„Das macht es auch nicht mehr rückgängig.", sagte Hermine.

„Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.", sagte Harry.

„Das hast du aber.", schrie Hermine.

„Ich war betrunken.", sagte Harry leise.

„Oh bitte Harry schieb das nicht dem Alkohol in die Schuhe es ist deine eigene Schuld und du hast mit meiner besten Freundin geschlafen.", sagte Hermine zickig.

„Es ist passiert und wenn ich es rückgängig machen könnte würde ich es tun.", sagte Harry und ging auf Hermine zu. Er versuchte sie zu umarmen doch sie wehrte sich.

„Wie viele Male hast du mich betrogen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich hab nicht gezählt.", nuschelte Harry.

„Vie viele Male?", schrie Hermine.

„Mehrmals!", schrie Harry zurück und hielt sich danach den Mund mit seiner Hand zu.

„War sie gut?", fragte Hermine kalt unter Tränen.

„Hermine bitte es tut mir leid.", sagte Harry und ging auf sie wieder zu.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe. Verschwinde! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben.", sagte Hermine kalt.

„A…ab…b…b…b…b…ber Hermine.", stotterte Harry.

„Ich liebe dich Hermine.", sagte Harry und fing an zu weinen.

„Vergiss es. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben ich will dich nie nie niiiiiie mehr sehen.", sagte Hermine und schubste ihn aus die Tür. Sie knallte die Tür zu und rutschte an der Tür hinunter und weinte. Ihre Augen waren rot und angeschwollen als ihre Tränen getrocknet waren. Sie sah nur noch einen Ausweg. Sie ging ins Bad und stellte das Wasser an der Badewanne ein. Danach zog sie sich aus und legte sich in die Wanne hinein und entspannte. Dann fühlte sie etwas Kaltes und warmes an ihrem handgelenk und am Kopf. Als sie hinschaute sah sie, dass es Blut war. Ihr war alles egal jetzt wo sie ihre Liebe verloren hatte wollte sie nicht mehr Leben. Sie wurde ohnmächtig und glitt tiefer ins Wasser.


	2. bester FReund ist große liebe

Kapitel 2.

Draußen klopfte Draco an der Tür, doch Hermine bekam nichts mit. Langsam machte er sich sorgen. Er tritt die Tür auf und stürmte in die Wohnung. Er suchte alles ab bis er am Badezimmer hängen blieb. Er stürmte hinein und sah Hermines Haare etwas an der Oberfläche. Schnell stieg er in die Wanne und zog Hermine aus dem Wasser. Er legte sie auf den Boden und spürte keinen Puls außerdem sah er das Blut an ihrem Kopf und am Handgelenk. Er Nahm ein Handtuch und versuchte die Blutung zu stillen was ihm gelang. Danach machte Mund zu Mund Beatmung und Herzmassage. Als sie das nach endlosen Minuten etwas spuckte und langsam die Augen öffnete atmete er aus.

„Herr Gott Hermine jag mir nie wieder so ein schrecken ein.", sagte Draco und nahm sie in die Arme.

„wa…was…machst hüstel du denn hier?", brachte Hermine stockend hervor.

„Hast du etwa vergessen dass wir heute Verabredet waren?", fragte Draco.

„Ja das hatte ich.", sagte Hermine leise.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Draco und drückte sie etwas an sich.

„Harry…", sagte Hermine nur.

„Was hat das Arschloch getan?", fragte Draco.

„Er hat mich…betrogen.", sagte Hermine und drückte sich näher an sein T-Shirt.

„Dieser Hurensohn ich mach ihn fertig.", sagte Draco und ballte seine hand zu einer Faust.

„Nein tu ihm nichts. Mach deine Finger nicht schmutzig wegen…ihm.", sagte leise Hermine und fing an zu weinen. Er drückte sie fester an sie und streichelte ihr über ihren nackten Rücken. Erst jetzt fiel beiden auf das sie nichts trug. Er holte schnell ein Handtuch und legte es um sie. Dann nahm er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer wo er sie aufs Bett setzte. Sie drückte sich an seinen Körper und fing an zu weinen. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und drückte sie fester an sich. Sie fühlte sich wohl in seiner Umarmung so lange schon hatte sie sich gesehnt morgens auf zu wachen und ihn zu sehen. Ja sie war verliebt in ihren besten Freund Draco Malfoy und doch war sie verletzt da ihr Freund sie betrogen hatte. Sie schaute ihm in die Augen. Seine Augen hatten sich verändert. Sie waren nicht mehr kalt und voller Hass wie in ihrer Schulzeit, nein sie waren voller Wärme und Liebe. Sie erinnerte sich genau an den Tag als er ihr gestand dass er sie liebte. Sie weiß ihn zurück wegen Harry und genau in dem Moment bereute sie es. Jetzt wo sie ihn liebte, liebt er sie wahrscheinlich nicht mehr.

„Draco!", sagte Hermine.

„Mhm…!", sagte Draco und wog sie hin und her.

„Das was ich dir jetzt sage wirst du mir nicht glauben da ich mich erst von Harry getrennt habe aber es ist wahr.", sagte Hermine.

„So was ist es denn?", fragte Draco drückte sie etwas weg und sah sie neugierig an. Sie schloss ihre Augen und kam seinen Lippen immer näher. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten entfachte in Draco ein Feuerwerk. Er dachte nie dass sich seine große Liebe küssen würde.

„Hermine was…doch weiter kam er nicht da Hermine ihm seine Lippen mit einem Finger schloss.

„Erst ich. Draco ich habe leider zu spät erkannt das ich mehr für dich empfinde als Freundschaft. All die Jahre die ich mit Harry zusammen war wollte ich es nicht wahr haben. Nacht für Nacht träumte ich von dir und wünschte mir, dass du mich küsst und mich umarmst und mich nie loslassen würdest. Jeden Morgen wünschte ich mir dass du neben mir aufwachen würdest und mir ein Kuss gäbst. Wenn ich mit Harry schlief tat es mir in der Seele weh, weil ich…ich…ich dich liebe. So jetzt ist es raus. Ich wollte es nicht wahr haben aber es stimmt. Ich liebe dich Draco Malfoy so sehr wie noch nie jemanden.", sagte Hermine und schaute ihm in die Augen.

„So und jetzt bin ich dran was zu sagen. Hermine Granger von meinen Gefühlen zu dir hat sich in all den Jahren nichts geändert. Ich liebe dich immer noch wie verrückt und kann nicht ohne dich leben.", sagte Draco und starrte sie an.

„Und was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Hermine neckend.

„Wie wäre es damit?", fragte Draco und küsste sie leidenschaftlich den sie sofort erwiderte. Nachdem sie den Kuss beendeten wegen Atemnot schauten sie sich in die Augen und umarmten sich feste.

„ich liebe dich.", sagte Hermine und drückte sich an ihm.

„Ich dich auch.", sagte Draco und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Hermine.

„Also du legst dich jetzt hin und ruhst dich aus und ich habe noch was zu erledigen.", sagte Draco und drückte sie aufs Bett.

„Und was?", fragte Hermine.

„Mhm…das ist eine Überraschung mein Liebling. Ich bin in ein paar Stunden zurück ruh dich so lange aus und schlaf etwas.", sagte Draco und deckte sie zu. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein. Er nahm den 2. Schlüssel und ging.


	3. sie Überraschund udn die Prügelei

Kapitel 3.

Draco ging die Straßen entlang ging direkt auf den Juwelierladen zu. Er ging hinein und wurde direkt von einem ältern Mann empfangen.

„Guten tag wie kann ich ihnen helfen Mr. Malfoy?", fragte der Mann.

„Ich bräuchte einen Ring.", sagte Draco.

„Aha und was darf es für einer sein? Ein Freundschaftsring, ein Stimmungsring, ein Verlobungsring?", fragte der Mann.

„Ein Verlobungsring!", sagte Draco.

„Gut da hatten wir den goldenen mit einem Diamanten 40 Karat und schimmert in den Farben grün und rot oder den hier. Der ist Silber mit einer Schlange und einen Drachen oder denn hier das ist ein Ring der einen Diamanten von 60 Karat besitzt und mit alten Runen besetzt die ich liebe dich heißen oder den hier ein wunderschöner ist sehr beliebt bei den Leuten der silberne, rot schimmernde Ring mit kleinen Diamanten besetzt und eingraviert mit ich liebe dich auf wählbare Sprache.", sagte der Mann.

„Gut dann nehme ich den letzten Ring zweimal einmal mit Hermine und einmal mit Draco ach und bitte das beides auf Runen.", sagte Draco.

„Gut das macht dann 80.000 Galeonen.", sagte der Mann.

„Einzeln?", fragte Draco.

„Natürlich das was sie bestellen ist sehr teuer.", sagte der Mann.

„Okay hier die 160.000 Galeonen.", sagte Draco und legte das Geld in ein Säckchen auf den Tresen.

„Sie können beide morgen abholen.", sagte der Mann.

„Ach wie viel kosten den beide Medaleons?", fragte Draco.

„Oh die sind wirklich schön nicht? pures Gold mit einem silbernen Herzen und darin bewahrt man ein Foto von seinem liebsten auf. Beide kosten 23.400 Galeonen.", sagte der Mann.

„Mein Gott was sind das für teure Dinger. Ich bezahle 12.400 Galeonen dafür nicht mehr und nicht weniger.", sagte Draco.

„15.000 Galeonen.", versuchet der Mann zu verhandeln.

„13.000!", sagte Draco.

„Na gut 13.000 Galeonen.", gab der Mann sich geschlagen. Draco bezahlte, nahm die Medaleons und machte sich auf den Heimweg. Als er gerade über die Straße ging sah er auf der andern Seite Harry mit Ginny rum knutschen. In ihm kochte die Wut. Er steckte die Ketten weg und ging auf ihn zu.

„Na und wie geht es dir Harry?", fragte Draco mit blitzenden Augen.

„Ähm gut und dir?", fragte Harry unsicher.

„Gut ich hab vor wenigen Stunden meine wahre Liebe vor dem ertrinken gerettet und bin mit ihr zusammen.", sagte Draco.

„Wow was hat sie den angestellt?", fragte Harry(ohne dass er weiß dass es Hermine ist).

„Sie hat sich bei nahe ertrinkt in der Badewanne und weißt du wie sie heißt?", fragte Draco.

„Nö wie denn?", fragte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hermine Granger.", sagte Draco grinsend. Harry blieb der Mund offen stehen.

„Und es war deine Schuld das sie fast ertrunken wäre.", sagte Draco und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Harry stand auf und taumelte rum und hielt sich das Gesicht.

„Du Arschloch hast mir die Nase gebrochen.", sagt Harry und schlug ihm in den Bauch was ihm nichts aus machte da er eine harten Trainierten Körper hatte.

„Und du Wichser hast Hermine beinahe umgebracht.", sagte Draco und schlug ihm in den bauch. Harry nahm aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht wodurch seine Nase blutete und seine Lippe ausplatzte.

„Sackgesicht. Wären hier keine Zeugen würde ich dich umbringen.", sagte Draco und drehte sich um zu gehen.

„Du Feigling.", schrie Harry. Draco drehte sich um und schlug ihm noch eine ins Gesicht.

„Du bist es nicht wert das ich mir weiterhin die Finger schmutzig mache. Zwar hast du den Lord zum stürzen gebracht aber das hat nichts mit männlicher Kraft zu tun. Du hast magische bewiesen mehr nicht.", sagte Draco und ging.

„Du Arsch.", sagte Harry und stand auf.

„Ach und Ginny ich finde es toll das du deine Freundin hintergangen hast und mit ihrem Freund geschlafen hast oh ich vergaß Ex- Freund.", sagte Draco ironisch und ging.

Als er bei Hermine war schloss er die Tür auf und ging in die Küche. Er suchte alle Schränke nach den Erste Hilfe Kasten ab doch fand er hin nicht. Dann fiel ihm eine Tasse auf den Fuß wodurch ihm ein kleiner Schmerzensschrei entfuhr. Hermine wachte auf zog sich den Bademantel an und ging in die Küche wo sie Draco vorfand mit Tränen in den Augen und sich den Fuß reiben.

„Du Schussel.", sagte Hermine.

„Oh Mine und gut geschlafen?", fragte Draco.

„Ja gut was hast du den mit deiner Nase und Lippe angestellt?", fragte Hermine und schaute sich es genau an.

„Ach nur ne Auseinandersetzung mit nem Kerl.", sagte Draco.

„Warte einen Moment.", sagte Hermine und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später kam sie mit einem Erste Hilfe Kasten wieder. Sie kniete sich vor ihn und tupfte ihm das Blut von der Nase weg.

„Lass mich raten dieser Kerl war Harry James Potter.", sagte Hermine und tupfte ihm das Blut an der Lippe weg.

„Ach Mine ich kann es nicht leiden er hatte dich beinahe in den Tod getrieben und du bleibst so ruhig.", sagte Draco.

„Das tut jetzt etwas weh aber es muss sein beiß die Zähne zusammen.", sagte Hermine und sprühte etwas Disentfektionsmittel auf seine Wunde.

„Aua das tut weh.", sagte Draco.

„Tut mir Leid mein Schatz aber das ist deine eigene Schuld.", sagte Hermine und schmierte etwas Salbe auf die Wunde.

„Es tut immer noch weh.", sagte Draco.

„Mhm…und was kann ich dagegen tun?", fragte Hermine.

„Soll ich es dir zeigen?", fragte Draco. Hermine nickte nur. Draco zog sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie.

„So und jetzt will ich die Überraschung sehen.", sagte Hermine als sie den Kuss beendete. Draco zog aus seiner Jacke zwei Ketten.

„Wow die sind aber schön.", sagte Hermine.

„Eine ist für dich und die andere gehört mir.", sagte Draco.

„Da kommen Fotos rein also komm machen wir Fotos.", sagte Hermine und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sie kramte in einen Schrank herum als sie eine Kamera fand.

„Na dann los.", sagte Draco und zog sie zu sich. Er hielt die Kamera hin und schloss ein Foto mit ihr. Sie schauten es sich an und lachten.

„Hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei?", fragte Hermine.

„Klar warum?", fragte Draco.

„Zauber das Bild doppelt und klein.", sagte Hermine. Draco verstand sofort und zauberte es doppelt und kleiner damit es in die Kette hinein passte. Si steckten die Bilder in die Anhänger und legten die Ketten um.

„Das war eine schöne Überraschung.", sagte Hermine und küsste ihn.

„Die Überraschung ist noch nicht vorbei morgen geht es weiter.", sagte Draco wodurch sie ihn verdutzt ansah.


End file.
